The Hardest Part
by LadyDemolition
Summary: Written after Laura's prompt in which Darren and Chris break down on set while shooting a Klaine-break-up-scene.


"Come on Darren! We can do this...they're just characters it's going to be fine.", Chris tried to comfort the other man.

The time had come and Klaine was about to have a fight...not about something that could be fixed like wrong outfits or a little bit of competition, no.

Kurt was about to leave for New York, telling Blaine that they couldn't work out like that anymore.

Darren had been gloomy since he first read through the script.

He'd never felt so silly like when he started crying over this scene.

Darren could literally feel his heart break and it didn't stop aching.

The older man was well aware that he wasn't Blaine just like Chris wasn't Kurt but still, it felt like he was breaking up with the person he loved as well.

"Boys! Five minutes!", Ryan's low voice echoed through the room, making Darren jump.

He had been lost in thoughts and Chris's hand was calmingly stroking his back.

"I know they're just fictional...but...they mean so much you know?", Darren felt tears prickle in his eyes and he let out a breathy laugh when he realized.

He was 24 and crying over a fictional gay couple breaking up.

The younger man nodded.

"Not only to me but...to the kids out there. I mean...they were so loved by everyone and role models for young people and...they moved so much and knowing that they won't last forever...it breaks my fucking heart Chris and call me a drama queen but...it really fucking hurts! I wanted them to last so bad...just so people could see that it can work. That love is stronger than distance...especially a love so special as theirs."

Chris felt himself tear up, he swallowed hard around the lump forming in his throat.

"I know...I wanted that too but...it's in the script...we're not them Darren, we have to...it's our job, we have to stay professional.", he said, his voice breaking a bit.

"At least I won't have any trouble getting myself to cry today.", Darren said, chuckling.

A small smile tugged on Chris's lips.  
>"Yeah...that should be fine..."<p>

"LET'S GO GUYS! COME ON! Kurt and Blaine in Kurt's room, SCENE 4 TAKE 1! ACTION!"

Both men took a deep breath, trying to blend into their characters.

Darren and Chris shouldn't matter anymore, only Kurt and Blaine.

_"I can't do this...", Kurt whispered, Blaine's eyes gleaming in the dim light of his room, a sad glow glistening in them._

_"W-what are you talking about?", he asked carefully, afraid of what the answer would be._

_"You know what I'm talking about Blaine...", he said, his voice way too soft for what was going to happen._

_"No - no Kurt please, I'm begging you!", pure terror was flickering in the other boys dark hazel eyes, Kurt just shook his head, tears running freely down his face now, bright blue and broken._

_"I can't...I need you to be happy Blaine...and the only way you can be happy is when I'm doing this for you now. I'll be gone Blaine...you'll be alone for one long year, you'll graduate and gosh...we are so young. There's no way I could stop you from falling in love with someone better while I'm gone. I don't want you to feel like you're trapped. You're free now...you can...you can go out with Sebastian, he seems to like you he-he may be a nice guy..."  
>"Stop. Kurt. Stop...please stop talking...", Blaine was crying, harsh sobs shaking through his body.<em>

_"I just want the best for you...", he whispered, his voice shaky and barely audible._

_"You...you really think this is the best for me?", Blaine's voice was suddenly firm and angry, his eyes still trying to find Kurt's._

_"I do...I mean look at us. You...you're stunning ok? You're gentle, caring and absolutely generous and then...there's me."_

_"Don't you ever say anything like that! You're gorgeous Kurt, in and out and I love you so much I...I don't know what to do with myself ok? I don't want anyone else! This is breaking me...I need you. I need you so much! You can't leave me just like that!"_

_"It's not 'just like that'...don't you think I've thought this through? This is the hardest decision I ever had to make but I still had to...it's for the better, I promise."  
>Blaine shook his head in disbelieve.<em>

_"It's not...not at all. I can't get over you! You're everything I ever wanted and knowing that - I can't be that for you is just...I won't be able to forget you Kurt! Your smiles, your laughs, you voice, just everything about you...not like that, not with you leaving without giving us the chance we deserve!", his voice was breaking, tears still falling from his eyes._

_"We've had our chance...and it was beautiful but...I want us to have good memories. This won't become one. We'll fight Blaine and cry and scream...it'll hurt."_

_"Not as much as this hurts...and yes that's the point! We'll fight! We'll fight for our love, for us Kurt!"_

_"No, we won't Blaine...I love you but...this will kill us and I want you to keep on living. You'll have a great life and I'll try to succeed and live my dream."_

_"Don't do this Kurt...please.", Blaine was begging now, his bright puppy eyes staring at Kurt's blurry blues._

_"I'm so sorry.", Kurt choked out, his hand grasping Blaine's arm, long fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt._

And with that Kurt broke down completely or was it Chris?

Violent sobs were shaking through his body, the tears wouldn't stop falling and the grasp on 'Blaine's' shirt got tighter, pulling him closer.

"CUT!", they hear Ryan yell.

Darren let out a shaky breath, his hands finding Chris's arms, squeezing tightly, pressing his head into his shoulder.

It was way too much.

"I-I can give you 10 minutes ok? It was great this far but we still need to film the other half...you think you can do that?"

Chris shook his head.

"I-I-I don't know...I'm so...my head is a mess and it's hurting...we can't fucking break them up Ryan."

Darren was still sobbing into Kurt's dress shirt.

"He's - he's right, we can't do this Ryan. They're so influential and an inspiration, they don't deserve a break up like that and Kurt...Kurt loves Blaine way too much to do it this easily.", Darren's eyes found Chris's, gleaming at him, sparkling and wet with tears.

"He may love fame and glamour but Blaine gives him so much more...please Ryan I...I can't do this.", Chris mumbled, cringing when he thought about how unprofessional they were acting right now.

"I'm sorry but our writers and me decided this...they may get back together or they won't...the point is, they're breaking up now! It's your fucking job! So make it happen! I'll give you a minute though...to sort your thoughts. And get a grip on yourself!", he was angry, storming off set.

Chris and Darren remained sitting on the bed, silent tears finding their way out of their eyes.

"Fuck.", Darren cursed, pulling away a bit.

"Indeed...", Chris muttered, wiping away the wetness on his cheeks.

"I didn't think it would hurt that bad.", he confessed.

"Me neither...but it does and it sucks and...I just want them to realize and have amazing sex in this bed so they actually will be even more convinced to stay together."

"That's just what _you_ want."

"Don't blame me and also..._you_ know best what the fans want!", Darren teased, squeezing Chris's shoulder softly.

"True...", they chuckled. "But - they wrote it...it's happening and all we can hope for is that they'll get back together eventually."

The older man nodded, placing a soft kiss on the other man's cheek.

"What was that for?", Chris asked, eyebrows frowned in confusion and eyes sparkling golden blue.

"I'd never break up with you though.", he said, letting out a small laugh.

"Well you better!", the younger man spat, jabbing Darren's arm.

They chuckled, tears still glistening in their eyes.

"Come on, we'll get through this.", the hazel-eyed tried to comfort Chris.  
>"I'll break down again, I can feel it."<p>

"We are two then but just believe in the power of Klaine alright? They'll get through this as well...we just have to wait.", he said.

"You're right...thank you."

"Oh don't thank me, thank the power of love.", Darren muttered dramatically.

Chris just shook his head.

_"Goober!"_


End file.
